The Loose Lips Suppositition
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Raj wakes up in a strange place. Penny and Sheldon have an experiment planned. Will Raj talk? Light bondage, heavy kink. Raj/Penny. PWP. Please read and review.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own "The Big Bang Theory", or Raj, or Sheldon, or even Penny unfortunately. And if my experience from writing other fandoms has taught me anything, it's that I probably never will own them, sadly. _

_**Pairing:**__ Raj/Penny_

_**Timeframe:**__ None, but we'll call it future._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Warning:**__ Light bondage, language, descriptions of heterosexual sex_

_**A/N:**__ Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Big Bang Theory fandom! This is my first venture into writing for this wonderful show after months of writing exclusively for NBC's "Chuck" (and a few crossovers, but it was almost all Chuck). Hopefully you'll like what I've brought you. Now, I'm known in the Chuckverse for being a bit twisted, and kind of, well, antagonistic of canon couples, maybe? But generally, I just like to have fun, and I had fun writing this. Oh, and to those fans of my Chuck fics, fear not, I'm not abandoning you. This is just an idea that has been bugging me to write it for weeks, and it had to be done. Again, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

_

**The Loose Lips Supposition**

Raj's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry at best, but it didn't really matter. There didn't appear to be any light in…well, wherever he was.

His mouth was dry, his throat raw, and his tongue tasted bitter. He tried to move his hands to wipe at his lips, but found that he couldn't, as he was bound by his wrists to…well, something above him. In fact, that was the only thing keeping him upright, apparently.

Raj was on his knees, in the middle of a strange, dark room. And judging by the chill he felt all over, he was bereft of any clothes. He struggled once more against the rope – or he assumed it was a rope – that held him, but to no avail. So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He called for help. He called over and over again, but no one seemed to answer.

How had he gotten himself into such a mess? The last thing he remembered, he was sitting on Sheldon and Leonard's couch eating Chinese. Now? Now he was pretty screwed, apparently.

"Help!" he called again.

This time, he got a response. A door swung open, just slightly. A bit of light filtered in from beyond the door, and he could just faintly make out the silhouette of two figures – one noticeably taller than the other – standing there, watching him.

"Looks like he's finally awake," one of the figures said. The voice was feminine, and familiar, but in his barely conscious state, Raj couldn't quite place it.

"He's weaker than he appears," the other person stated. "According to everything I've read on the sedative used, and Raj's apparent body mass, he should have been conscious over an hour ago." That one was definitely Sheldon. Raj would know that voice anywhere.

But as much as he wanted to cry out to Sheldon, to ask what was going on, the mere presence of the woman in the room wouldn't allow it. Even as he tried to bring the words to his lips, he failed.

"Huh, still not talking," the female voice said as she approached him.

As she drew closer, Raj knew exactly who she was. He didn't know how he didn't notice before, but as she came into his personal space, and he could smell her scent, mixed with his previous almost recognition of her voice, he knew it was Penny.

"So, Raj," Penny began. "We continue to have a communication problem, so Sheldon and I have devised a little plan to loosen your lips." She looked down just briefly. "And maybe you won't be the only one getting loosened, if you catch my drift," she added with a wink.

As soon as she stopped talking, Sheldon turned a light on. Now it was clear to Raj that he was in Penny's apartment, in her bedroom. His hands were bound by a zip-tie to her bedpost, but that no longer had his attention. Now his eyes were focused completely on the blonde who stood before him, wearing only a pair of heels and a predatory smile.

"The purpose of this experiment," Penny continued, "is to gauge whether or not your inability to talk to women, me in particular, is caused by…" Penny paused again, leaning down to Raj's face, her lips nearly caressing his ear as she finished in a raspy whisper, "Perceived. Sexual. Tension."

"Guh," Raj managed to get out, but nothing more.

"Well, that's a start, I guess," Penny said. "But we're looking for a lot more than that. Now, to relieve this sexual tension, we're going to have to take some drastic measures. So let's begin, shall we?"

Then, without warning, Penny stood back up to her full height and threw one of her legs over Raj's shoulder. Pulling him closer to her with the leg, his face was now flush against her sex. But Raj didn't make a move. He didn't do anything, really.

"Go on, Raj," Penny coaxed. "Taste me. I know you want to." Then turning to Sheldon: "Who said science couldn't be fun?"

"Certainly not me," Sheldon said defensively. "In fact, I've found –"

"Shut up Sheldon," Penny cut him off. "Now Raj, lick me!" Penny growled.

Raj did as he was instructed, and began to lap at her steaming hot womanhood. He felt Penny grab his hair and shove him further into her, guiding his head so as to guarantee he was hitting the right spots. Eventually, he felt her stiffen, and her leg wrapped more firmly around him.

"Oh, God yes!" she cried, shuddering from her climax. Still breathless from the experience, she pulled away from Raj, and looked him in the eye. "Have anything to say?" she asked through ragged breaths. Still, Raj was silent. "No? Then I guess we have to continue."

She then knelt in front of him and they were eye-to-eye. Raj gasped as he felt Penny take his rock hard cock in her small, soft hand. Her eyes never left his as she began to gently pump him in her fist. "Now?" she asked, but still Raj said nothing.

"Fine, then on to the next step," Penny said, letting go of his penis.

Then, turning her back to face him, she bent over, exposing her firm backside to him. It was the most beautiful sight Raj had ever seen. Penny then reached between her legs, grabbed Raj's shaft and began to guide him into her warm, satiny folds.

Once he was seated inside of her, Penny gave him barely any time to adjust to the new feeling of pleasure before she began to slam her ass back into him, taking all of his length with every thrust. Raj wanted to scream, to call out in pleasure, but he was still rendered mute in front of this beautiful woman.

Penny continued to fuck him, and even as Raj wasn't able to speak, he soon began to reciprocate her exertions, meeting every one of her thrusts with one of his own.

Then, just as Raj found himself about to explode. Just as the tension in his balls belt like it was reaching an orgasmic crescendo, Penny pulled herself away, her lower extremities making a smacking sound as his cock slipped from her oh-so-welcoming depths.

"Raj?" she asked. "Can you talk to me?" Raj didn't answer, only staring at her with panic on his face. "If you can ask for it, you can have it back," Penny explained. "Or, you can have blue balls. Your choice, really."

Raj had never wanted to speak more in his life. Never had it been so important. But he just couldn't make himself do it. He was still mute.

"Well," Penny drawled. "I guess the experiment is a failure. Sheldon, hand me my clothes?"

"No!" Raj shouted. He looked around, shocked that a word had fallen from his mouth.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"No," Raj struggled to say again. "Please don't."

"Then what should I do?" Penny asked, smirking.

"I want –" Raj paused, swallowing hard before forcing himself to continue. "I want you to fuck me."

"Aw, sweetie, of course I will," Penny answered, kissing him gently on his forehead. "Now," she then said, lying on her back before Raj and spreading her legs. "I want you to take me in a manly fashion, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Raj answered.

"Mission accomplished," Penny said contentedly as Raj entered her again.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
